


Break In

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, I'm shit at tagging so let me know what else I should add, Light Bondage, NSFW, Not very good bear with me, Original Character - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstars, Smut, prono, reader - Freeform, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets an unexpected wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break In

You just got of the shower not bothering with clothes since you lived alone. Climbing into bed, you cover yourself up, adjusting to a comfortable position. A content sigh escapes you as you drift off to sleep.

 

Something wakes you, as you slowly open your eyes, you can't put your finger on what it is just yet. You bring your hands up to rub both eyes and when you try to bring only one down, it doesn't happen.

Black metal cuffs are around both wrist. Sitting up as quickly as possible your gaze lands on a man sitting in a chair, with his legs open, at the bottom of your bed.

"Lay back down." He says in a deep demanding tone.

Scared, you do as he says.

He gets up, just to come around the side of your bed. Your gaze follows him.

The man has plump pink lips, freckled tanned skin, and bright hazel green eyes. He's at least 6'1' with broad shoulders leaving you to think of what kind of fight you could possibly attempt to put up.

"Now that you're awake, we can have some fun."

"W-who are you?"

He simply smirks and turns away.

"What can I do with you?" He nibbles his bottom lip staring at your crossed bare legs and your equally bare torso. The intruder snaps. "Do you hide your things in the closet or under your bed?"

You remain silent.

"I'll take that as under the bed."

"What are you talking about?" You ask slowly moving your body to be able to run. A hand lands on your ankle.

"Try to move again and I'll tie you to the headboard." He stares you down with a hardened glare.

Nodding, you go stock still.

He goes back to his previous distraction. "Let's see here.... Ah, did I find it?"

You watch as he sets a shoebox down beside your leg. Flipping the box open the smirk from earlier makes an appearance.

With wide eyes you watch as he pulls out three of the same items.

"Which one do you want?"

Five inches, seven inches, and ten inches. Those are the sizes of the three realistic dildos that were placed beside you. Your hands start to get sweaty so you ball them up, not wanting to say anything.

"I let you have choices and you choose none of them." He moves closer to your face, gripping your jaw and forcibly turns your head to the side. "You let me choose and you won't like how I use it." The threat is whispered into your ear with a tug of your earlobe from his teeth.

As he pulls back, his hand slides down your body over one mound of your breast and stays on your thigh.

"Now, we'll try this again. Which one do you want?"

"That one..." You whisper ashamed.

"Pick it up and let me see."

Sitting up, you manage to crawl down the bed to where they are on your knees. You stare at something in his pants not knowing whether to be happy that it's not a gun or to be frightened that it's an outline of a greatly endowed cock.

Noticing where your attention is he firmly grips it, stroking it outside of his pants. "Don't worry you'll get this later. Pick it up."

Picking up the ten-inch dildo, you sit back on your heels in front of him.

"You're a cock slut, aren't you?"

Looking between the dick in your hands and the dick in his pants, you nod.

"I want to hear you say it, Sweetheart."

"I'm a cock slut."

One of his hands make it to the side of your jaw as his thumb traces your bottom lip. “Open.”

You do as your told and he slips his thumb inside. Closing your lips around it, you swirl your tongue around the pad of his finger. With his other hand he frees himself from the confines of his pants.

He removes his thumb. “Put it in that whore mouth.”

Raising the dildo, you insert the tip of it, while keeping eye contact with him. His hand takes its place in your hair, ever so slightly pulling it.

“Imagine it’s my fat cock in your mouth, hittin’ the back of your throat.”

You moan at the thought of having him in your mouth. He begins to stroke his cock, swiping his thumb across the slit every two strokes. Looking at some of the precum he’s using to help his strokes come easier, you continue to imagine the taste of him on your tongue.

“Good girl, I want you to put it in that pretty little pussy.”

Dragging the imitating member out of your mouth, you lay back with your legs bent at the knees. Spreading out a bit more, you grip the shaft and find your awaiting hole. With you having a little trouble with your wrists being cuffed, the intruder takes it from you and goes in an inch at a time.

“Oh, fuck.” You moan, grinding down.

He brings it back out just to shove it right back in, making your toes curl.

“You do this every day, don’t you? Shove a fat cock right in that loose hole. Just wait until it’s mine and I’ll really give you somethin’ to scream about.”

You keep opening and closing your fist wanting to grab something in order to steady yourself. Right now, you feel so full that you can barely even think. Your eyes are screwed tight with pleasure and whines fall from your lips.

His pace begins to pick up and reach down to rub at your clit.

“You look so good takin’ this cock, I’d bet you’d look amazin’ takin’ mine.”

“Mmmm, fuck. Oh shit.” You can feel yourself getting close and right when you’re on the edge, he pulls it completely out, making you stop all motion. At your confused expression, he smirks.

“You thought I was all talk, huh?”

Before you can answer, he jerks you to the foot of the bed and flips you over with your ass in the air. Your head is turned to the side, buried in the mattress, as he manhandles your legs apart. He places one hand on your hip while the other guides himself in-between your wet folds.

He sets a punishing pace with a hold on your hips. You take hands full of the cover beneath you as the sound of flesh on flesh fills the room. Incoherent noises emit from you as you try to meet him on each thrust.

“I was right and you feel way better than I thought you would.” He slaps both your asscheeks, groaning at the view he has. “Can you do somethin’ for me, Sweetheart?”

“Mmhm.”

“I want you to say my name. I wanna hear how it sounds comin’ out of that slutty mouth. Say Dean.”

You try to focus even though your breathing begins to get faster and faster.

“Ahhh, Dean.”

As if he can sense it, Dean changes his angle, hitting just the right spot.

“Oh my god…ohmygod…ahh…Dean…Dean…Dean!”

Your legs tremble as you reach orgasm, making a big wet mess beneath your knees and on some of the floor. As Dean slaps his cock against your clit, you shudder at the sensation.

Only having a second to come back down, Dean coax you off of the bed onto your knees in front of him. He licks his lips as he watches you take his cock into your mouth. Gently fucking your mouth, Dean grips a hand full of your hair. You reach up to wrap one hand around what’s not going into your mouth.

Hitting the back of your throat for the third time he pulls back, stroking himself. You fully sit on your heels getting the rest that you need as you watch him.

“What are you?”

“A cock slut.” You reply with a small smirk.

“For who’s cock?” Dean angles your head up a little with the grip on your hair.

“Yours.” You whisper, biting your lip as he gives the tip of his dick a swipe and cum comes shooting out onto your face.

Taking two fingers, Dean scoops up some of his release and places it in your mouth, loving the way you suck it off.

You watch, licking your lips, as he tucks himself back into his pants and walk away.

“And that is a wrap! Everyone hit the showers.” Gabriel, the director, says hopping out of his chair.

“Someone get her out these cuffs and the spunk off her face.”

“Thank you.” You tell one of the assistant that uncuffs you and hands you a towel as you shake your head.

Dean makes his way back over with a robe. “Are you okay? I hate having you in cuffs sometimes.”

“Dean, every time we do something like this you ask the same question. Yes, I’m fine, Babe. You did great by the way.”

He ties the robe off with a proud smile. “Couldn’t have done it without you. Their gonna love it, you did great too. What are you doin' after this?”

Dean takes your hand, slotting his fingers between yours as the two of you walk off set.

“I was gonna take a shower, but after that probably just head home. You wore me out, tiger.” You nudge him in the arm.

He huffs a laugh. “Alright, I’ll clean up too. Did you want me to fix dinner tonight or pick somethin’ up?”

“Oh, could you make some lasagna?” You ask excitedly.

The two of you turn the corner and get congrats on the video you just shot.

“Okay, uh, do we have some stuff at home already or no?”

“We have quite a bit of cheese already, but I think that might be the only thing though.”

Coming to a stop in front of your room, Dean leans to the side of it. “I’ll get everything else then.” Leaning in for a kiss he’s cut off by your gasp.

“Can you get some root beer too?” Amused green eyes dance between yours. “Please.”

Dean shakes his head with a laugh. “No one would ever believe you're a pornstar if they didn’t see it themselves.”

You laugh loudly putting your forehead on his shoulder. People passing look at the two of you confused. Rising it back up, you smile brightly at your boyfriend. Dean takes your head between his hands to finally get the kiss he was craving during the whole shoot.

“You two haven’t had enough. Just like rabbits, I tell ya.” Gabriel throws his hands up, shaking his head, continuing his walk down the hallway.

“I’ll see you at home.” Dean pulls away walking towards his own room.

“I love you!” You shout before he turns the corner.

“Right back atcaha, Baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
